random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Soren Mayer
Voiceclaim Appearance Soren is a tall girl (5"3 at the most), with pale, alabaster-like skin. Her hair is brown-black, thin and curly. She wears a yellow t-shirt, pink shorts, pink-and-black sneakers, and a yellow baseball cap, the only memoir she has from her deceased grandfather, Dane Mayer. She doesn't take it off most of the time, showing her importance for the cap. Under her hat and hair, she hides a giant scar received from her first encounter with Sapharise at the age of 5. There is a patch over her nose, and with a bisexual pride pin. During her emo phases, she wears a dark violet Cavetown sweatshirt, baggy, ripped up black pants and black splotches over her eyes. As a young kid, Soren wore baggy, blue overalls over a yellow shirt and small white shoes. Her hair was usually never brushed. Her battle ball armor form looks like the others, the only differences being that her hair is yellow, her cap has become grey and her pride pin remains on the left side of her suit. Personality Soren is pretty chipper at first glance. She's an energetic, lively and positive person. She loves to boosting the morales of her friends. Most of her classmates characterize Soren by her loud voice and extreme hyperactive movement. She has ADHD and anxiety, which she fairly struggles to keep in check. This also causes to give her a tough time to listen to instructions, which a good amount of people find aggravating. She fidgets often, not being able to stay focused on one thing for a long time. Soren is over-emotional, and takes all criticism given to her to heart. She often has emotional breakdowns due to these. Secrets also don't settle well with her, and she hates keeping them. Grudges exist pretty often with her, but she occasionally tries to mend her relationships with others. She has a passion for music and cooking, enjoying sharing them with others. Sometimes she's blissfully naïve when it comes to evil, and easily trusts others, even those with malicious intent. Soren easily falls into mind control as well, and it's happened over dozens of times (Mostly by Venamus and Sapharise, and in one case her father, Damien). Soren has a tendency to look up to others, taking in their actions as a way to learn and make herself a better person. She has been noted to pull her hair out and punch walls due to extreme stress, though she tends to keep very quiet about it. Aggression exists fairly well inside of Soren, though, like her stress tendencies, which boils inside her until a person pushes her to her peak rage, when she will snap at them, which will practically end up turning into an emotional breakdown. She hates her stress and wishes it could just disappear. Despite living under her stress, Soren still pushes herself to the limit, staying up late to train and going to bed with bruises. She just wants to make those she loves happy. Emo phases happen occasionally, mostly when she's absolutely devastated by certain things. During these, she's very mopey and breaks down often. They didn't happen when she was young, but happen once in a blue moon nowadays. As a young kid, Soren had her chipper personality taken to the extreme, not able to sit down for even a single second. She used to go on "kiddy adventures" with her best friend, Reece Rïda, all the time. A unique nickname of hers is "petit chou", which literally translates as "little cabbage" in French, a term for endearment. Basically she's trying her hardest and give her hug. Relationships Family *Willow Mayer (Mother) *Damien Sethurman (Father) *Sapharise Mayer (Aunt) *Dennis Mayer (Uncle) *Meri Jaramillo (Older half-sister) *Charlotte Jaramillo (Older half-sister) *Syo Almohada (Older half-sister) *Sparkz Mayer (Adoptive brother and pet) *Conner Mayer (Younger adoptive cousin) *Victoria Mayer (Younger adoptive cousin) *Saywer Mayer (Younger adoptive cousin) *Perlie-Thorne Mayer (Deceased grandmother) *Dane Mayer (Deceased grandfather) Allies *Jennifer Shope (Girlfriend) *Tyler Bowman *Kevin Reynolds *Theadore Roachmont *Terrie Pines *Park Ae-ri (Occasionally) *Sparkz Mayer *Memnock (Mentor) *Zenblock (Mentor) *Lela *Reece Rïda (Childhood friend) *Amy Anderson *Park Ji-yoo (Occasionally) Enemies *The Virus Creators *Count Venamus *Sapharise Mayer (Aunt) *Jock Jockerson *Rose Wilson *Damien Sethurman (Father) *Phantom *Park Ji-yoo (Occasionally) *Park Ae-ri (Occasionally) Battle Ball Soren wields with yellow battle ball, which gives her the powers of limitless energy, electricity manipulation, color manipulation and illusion creation. She sometimes abuses her power for her own gain, usually because of good intent or accidental misuse. History TBA Theme Songs *Boys Will be Bugs (Cavetown) *You're Gonna go Far, Kid (The Offspring) *Birdsong (Regina Spektor) *Hate it! Hate it! Big Ego! (Otomachi Una) *Human (Christina Perri) *Teenagers (My Chemical Romance) Trivia *Soren is of Italian-Irish-English decent. Her family is of Jewish decent as well, but Willow and her still celebrate holidays like Christmas and Halloween. *Soren has a severe allergy to peanuts. She almost died from eating them when she was young, and has had a fear of them since. *Soren has pretty severe panic attacks in pretty tight situations. She also has a pretty tough time after they start. *Soren is super good at the video games. Especially Smash. Category:SuperNoobs Category:OCs Category:Jennifer Writing Universe